un nouveau jour se lève
by nahi-chan
Summary: Hinata fait une rencontre lorsqu'elle se réveille en pleine nuit...NaruHina..ma première fanfic[ch2:réponses aux reviews]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement…mais un jour viendra !!

-je tiens a préciser que c'est ma première fanfic et je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner…et j'aimerais votre avis pour savoir si elle vous plait ou si j'arrête tout de suite d'en écrire!

Ce sera un oneshot

**Couple :**Naru/Hina

Un nouveau jour 

Elle passa par la fenêtre agilement ,grimpa sur l'arbre le plus proche et enfin sauta par dessus ces remparts qui la retenaient prisonnière depuis son enfance dans cette immense batisse :Le domaine des hyuuga.Oui c'est vrai ce n'était pas une vraie prison et elle n'était pas à plaindre…elle avait une chambre froide avec le strict minimum,des obligations,un père qui ne souciait pas d'elle et qui la rabaissait bref tout pour avoir la belle vie.Le seul moment ou elle se sentait bien,libre c'était lorsqu'elle était avec son équipe en entrainement ou en mission. Elle déambulait maintenant dans les rues de Konoha,le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé,il n'y avait presque personne,et un vent frais venait lui caresser le visage.Elle avait les cheuveux longs,des yeux d'un blanc laiteux et des formes parfaites.elle portait un pantalon noir avec un débardeur de la même couleur où était inscrit le signe de son clan en turquoise,elle avait des manches trois-quart en résille qui ne lui couvraient pas les épaules et des mitaines noires elles aussi.Son bandeau frontale était toujours accroché son cou .Malgrè sa démarche assurée et son regard déterminé les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue.Ce n'était pas à cause de ses nombreuses missions ou parce qu'elle s'entrainait trop,non elle n'arrivait simplement plus a dormir .On pourrait bien sûr croire que les images des cadavres de tous les ninjas qu'elle avait tué la hantait mais aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître elle s'y était fait comme toute bonne kunoichi. Non c'était quelque chose de plus futile qui la tracassait, une chose a laquelle elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher: a l'amour.Cela faisait trois ans aujourd'hui que son petit blond préféré était parti…il avait tellement changé la dernière fois alors maintenant,à 18ans…c'était impossible a imaginer,pourra-t-il être encore plus beau ?Plus fort ?Dégagera-t-il encore cette chaleur,cette motivation ?Mais surtout quand reviendra-t-il ?Tout en réfléchissant elle s'enfonçait depuis quelques minutes dans la forêt,elle marchait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure lorsqu'elle écarta un rideau de feuilles qui lui barrait le passage et ce qu'elle vit était absolument magnifique. Elle n'avait rien vu de si beau ,comment imaginer qu'un tel endroit existe si près du village! Il y avait un lac entouré de fleurs tout semblait briller à la lumière des étoiles et la lune se réflétait sur la surface de l'eau .Elle s'agenouilla près de la petite étendue d'eau et regarda son reflet,elle était aussi pâle que l'astre lunaire.

_Je suis son parfait contraire !!Comment je peux m'imaginer qu'un jour il s'interesse à moi ?!! il avait raison…je suis une fille morne,ennuyeuse,indécise et pas nette_. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Elle tapa violemment dans l'eau,se releva et s'exclama :

-Nan !!je ne suis plus comme ça j'ai changé maintenant !

???: -Je trouvais que la scène était magnifique mais tu as interrompu le calme ambiant !Je me demande ce qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état.

Elle se retourna. Elle devait rêver!Lui ?Ici ?Elle n'avait même pas senti sa présence

_Quelle mauvaise kunoichi je fais! Un peu de sommeil en moins et je suis inefficace…_

Elle l'admira, il avait deux mèches qui retombaient par dessus son bandeau a la manière de Yondaime,il avait un pantacourt noir , un tee-shirt a manche courte orange avec les manches noires et son signe de la même couleur et des résilles qui lui couvraient la moitié du bras.Se rendant compte de son silence elle demanda :

-Naruto?Tu es revenu ?_ question idiote bien sûr qu'il est revenu imbécile!!_ je veux dire…depuis quand ?

-Cette nuit…je suis venu voir si ça avait changé ici et je vois que non ça fait plaisir !

-Tu connaissais cet endroit ?

-je venais souvent m'y réfugier quand…il s'interrompa se remémorant ces années pendant lesquelles il avait été persécuté et venait pleurer seul dans ce paradis.

Après quelques instants d'un silence pesant elle décida d'intervenir :

-Tu dois être fatigué après ton voyage…tu devrais t'asseoir.

-Oui tu as raison mais vu tes cernes je ne suis pas le seul !Dit-il avant d'aller s'adosser contre un arbre.Viens!il tapota la terre près de lui.

-Oui !Et elle s'installa a ses côtés.

-il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?demanda-t-il

-Quoi ?pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Si tu manques de sommeil il doit bien avoir une raison,non ?A moins que ce soit à cause d'une mission ou…c'est à cause de ton père ?

Elle sourit

-S'il me faisait quelque chose Neji le tuerai !Sans compter Kiba et Shino…

-Neji hein !Héhé il a bien changé !…ça fait du bien d'être revenu !ça m'a tellement manqué peut être même plus que la dernière fois parce que…

-Parce que ?

-Hem…c'est que…

-Ho je suis désolée !C'est personnel ?

-Nan…c'est que…voilà il y avait quelqu'un que je voulais absolument revoir et lui dire ce que j'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire il y a trois ans…

-Ha vraiment ?Et bien maintenant tu pourras !!Demain…enfin tout à l'heure presque tous le monde sera au village normalement beaucoup de missions se sont terminées dernièrement…

-Nan en fait je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre puisque j'ai cette personne à côté de moi…

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et le regarda.Lui il fixait obstinément une petite fleur bleue en face de lui.

-Moi ?Mais heu…qu'est ce qui se passe ??il y a un problème ?

Malgrè elle elle commençait a paniquer. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi

_Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?_

-Non pas du tout !!bon…

Il ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup.

-En fait il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire…tu sais je suis pas doué pour la réflexion et j'observe pas vraiment ce qui se passe autour de moi…alors il y a des fois où je ne me rends pas compte de certaines choses importantes.Juste avant de partir j'ai longuement parlé avec Sakura…je lui ai demandé conseil…

il se tu quelques secondes hésitant a continuer

-conseil ?A propos de quoi ?

-pour comment dire a une fille qu'on l'aime…

Elle sourit.

-Tu as demandé ça a Sakura !si tu voulais lui déclarer ta flamme c'est raté !

Puis elle mit a rigoler.Il sourit a son tour

-Je suis très maladroit en amour mais pas a ce point…

Dit-il en rigolant avec elle.

-Je l'aime simplement comme une soeur maintenant…Hinata !

Elle sursauta, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans le yeux ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir

-Je t'aime !!

Elle en resta sans voix…si elle s'était attendue à ça !Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il continua

-Sakura m'avait dit que…peut être que tu t'interessais à moi aussi et …heu…ça fait trois ans alors c'est peut être trop tard mais je tenais a te le dire et…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.Elle l'avait coupé en l'embrassant, profitant de ces douces lèvres et la plus grande surprise du blond

_Il était parti dans un discour interminable !!Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment je vais pas me géner !!_

Puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle dit

-Naruto je t'aime aussi ça n'a pas changé !

l'émotion passée il la pris dans ces bras et elle se blotti tout contre lui.

J_e vais enfin pouvoir dormir_…

A peine l'avait elle pensé qu'elle parti au pays des songes.Le soleil se leva ces rayons passant a travers les feuilles des arbres rendant ce lieu encore plus paradisiaque.Il se sentait si bien !Cet endroit avait été témoin de ces souffrances et il l'était maintenant de son bonheur.

-Un nouveau jour se lève…

* * *

Bon bah voilà c'est fait…à dire vrai mon brouillon était vraiment mais alors pas du tout comme ça…je trouve que c'est mieux réussi

Désolée pour les fautes j'ai relus mais je ne vous promet rien…

Et enfin voilà…c'est d'usage de demander des reviews alors…reviews ?svp


	2. réponse au reviews

Réponses aux reviews :

Grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé parce que ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a motivé pour continuer d'écrire!! En plus je pensais pas avoir en tant (bon je sais 7 c'est pas énorme mais pour moi si ) je me disais si j'en ai une c'est déjà bien alors 7!

Nade-chan : Merci je suis vraiment contente que cela t'ai plu!! Merci pour tous tes conseils. C'est vrai qu'en relisant j'ai trouvé que la descritption des vêtements faisait un peu tâche alors j'éviterais a l'avenir c'est pareil pour le pavet je suivrais ton conseil . J'arrivepas a mettre la correction automatique sur word c'est vrai que c'est un problème mais je vais faire mon possible pour éviter les fautes et pour la ponctuation à dire vrai j'avais aucune idée de comment la mettre mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux grâce à toi alors merci beaucoup !!

Elder-sensei et ledge-gc: merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et jsuis heureuse que ça vous ai plu et oui j'en ferais d'autre (pour les fautes c'est pas bien grave je suis française et j'en fais aussi D )

Lovetemashika: Et bien je crois que pour te remercier il ne fallait pas moins qu'un Tema/Shika merci de l'avoir lue elle était rien que pour toi C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir lu mes deux première fics miciii beaucoup

Tsume: Comme quoi peu de mots peuvent dire pas mal de choses alors…bah c'est simple merci beaucoup!

Maybe-chan: Et bien oui c'est ma première lool et puis je pense que (a moins que je sois vraiment mais vraiment déprimée) toutes mes fanfics se finiront bien parce que j'aime pas les death fics et celles qui se « finissent pas » /que ça conclue pas…Ha! j'ai cu aussi que t'aimais le Ino/Shika…bin je fais en faire une bienôt pour l'instant elle est encore dans ma tête mais je vais vite la taper à l'ordi

Merciii bcp bcp et oui: Vive hinata !!

Mark221: Bin oui c'est un oneshot…pour l'instant je me sens pas capable de faire un fic très longue…et je verrais pas comment la continuer en fait. Mais peut être que j'essairais d'en faire une plus longue avec ce couple qui est mon préféré. Et merci pour ta review!!


End file.
